powerrangersfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Utsusemimaru
|numberofepisodes = 39 (Kyoryuger) 7 (films) |casts = Atsushi Maruyama Nozomu Takahashi (Bébé)}} , surnommé , est une Sengoku période de l' époque samouraï qui était coincé dans le Sentient Raging Knight Dogold armure pendant 400 ans. Il joue le rôle de Avec son partenaire, le Zyudenryu Pteragordon. Histoire du Personnages Il y a 400 Ans Pendant la période Sengoku, Utsusemimaru avait servi sous les ordres d'un seigneur nommé Moshinosuke Iwaizumi, qui avait fait du futur Kyoryuger un samouraï malgré ses antécédents de roturier et de rotin. Quand l'armée de Deboss a attaqué le Japon à une heure non révélée, soit avant, soit après que Utsusemimaru ait battu Zyudenryu Pteragordon, Torin avait demandé à Moshinosuke Iwaizumi le pouvoir d'Utsusemimaru de repousser l'armée Deboth, ce qui lui avait été accordé. Au cours d'une bataille fatale avec l'armée de Deboth, Utsusemimaru a vu un monstre Debo avec une bannière de carpe enlever un enfant sur le champ de bataille, auquel Utsusemimaru avait échoué. Annulant sa transformation, il essaya de remuer l'enfant, ignorant jusqu'à la dernière seconde de l'ingénieux piège que l'armée de Deboth lui avait tendu, le garçon étant en réalité un Zorima déguisé sur le point de le réduire à néant. Cependant, Moshinosuke Iwaizumi s’est donné le coup de grâce de prendre le coup destiné à Utsusemimaru, blessant grièvement le seigneur. Utsusemimaru, désemparé, assomma Moshinosuke Iwaizumi, décédé dans les bras, quelques minutes plus tard après l'attaque après avoir laissé quelques derniers mots Sans leur seigneur, les forces restantes de Moshinosuke Iwaizumi ont ensuite été tuées par l'armée de Deboth, y compris le partenaire humain d'Utsusemimaru, Jurota. Avec Torin capturé et sur le point d'être exécuté par Dogold, un Utsusemimaru vengeur se transforma en Kyoryu Gold et sauva la vie de Torin. Cependant, Dogold tente de s'échapper par un portail dimensionnel et Utsusemimaru se lance à sa poursuite, pour être absorbé par l'armure elle-même. . Présent Après le jour fatidique d'il y a quatre siècles, Dogold revient, mais pas en tant que Kyoryu Gold, ce qui amène Torin à s'interroger sur le sort d'Utsusemimaru. Après une bataille houleuse, Kyoryu Red brise le masque de Dogold et révèle le visage d'Utsusemimaru. En réfléchissant rapidement à Amy, Torin et Ramirez, Utsusemimaru a réussi à échapper à l'armure de Dogold et à se transformer en Kyoryu Gold, libéré de son sortilège séculaire, et à vaincre les Chevaliers restants et le Cabrima restant, montrant aux Kyoryugers pourquoi il est surnommé le . Après le combat, les autres Kyoryugers s'approchent de lui et annulent leur transformation. Utsusemimaru se souvient de son seigneur tué, Moshinosuke Iwaizumi, lorsqu'il vit le visage de Daigo. Se souvenant de ses dernières paroles sur le fait que sa gentillesse le ferait tuer, Utsusemimaru avait construit un masque de froideur et enlevé les Kyoryugers. Utsusemimaru aidait toujours l'équipe chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, même s'il conservait sa froideur. Mais la continuation du masque froid le fit finalement se sentir exceptionnellement coupable et Amy le découvrit bientôt. Après avoir partagé un cornet de glace avec lui, le samouraï a confessé son passé et expliqué pourquoi il avait créé un masque de froideur. Utsusemimaru rejoignit les cinq autres Kyoryugers pour se rendre à Deboth mais s’arrêta pour empêcher Raging Knight Dogold et le ressentiment Knight Endolf d’arrêter le reste de l’équipe. Utsusemimaru a longtemps combattu les deux chevaliers mais a été rattrapé par Endolf. Quand il est sur le point de se faire tuer par Dogold, Endolf est frappé à la place. Dogold et Utsusemimaru concluent une alliance temporaire et lorsque leurs attaques ne fonctionnent pas, Dogold devient l'armure d'Utsusemimaru et combine leurs attaques et leurs défaites. Après la fin de la bataille avec Endolf, Dogold défie Utsusemimaru pour une ultime bataille. Dogold est véritablement détruit par Utsusemimaru. Il tombe ensuite au sol après avoir été frappé par Dogold. Il a ensuite été repris par la mélodie de ses coéquipiers. Super Hero Taisen Z Kyoryu Doré apparaît dans Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z où il fait équipe avec pour combattre le . 100 Ans Après à écrire ToQger vs. Kyoryuger Les Kyoryugers reviennent combattre aux côtés des ToQgers dans Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie. Tout au long du chemin, Utchy devient un bébé aux mains de Clock Shadow, après avoir entendu la chanson la plus longue du Shadow Monster, alors que les cinq ToQgers sont ramenés à leurs formes d'enfance, forçant son successeur Akira Nijino (ToQ 6gou) prendre soin de lui. Chou Super Hero Taisen Une itération d'Utsusemimaru apparaît dans le monde du jeu créé par , agissant comme un serviteur loyal de son homologue mondial, . Cette version d'Utsusemimaru conserve la personnalité de l'original. Il aide les autres super-héros à débarrasser le super héros . Bien qu'il ait été tué par , il réapparut dans le monde du jeu un peu plus tard. Personnalité Bien qu'apparemment froid et calme, Utsusemimaru est en réalité une personne très attentionnée et réconfortante. Bien qu'il soit très déplacé parfois dans le monde moderne, il possède une bonne compréhension du fonctionnement des choses et est capable d'adopter de nouveaux concepts, tels que le moment où il a été informé de Noël. Utchy était tellement impressionné qu'il n'avait jamais vécu les vacances de son temps et voulait profiter de son premier Noël. (comme si Noël avait été amené au Japon au milieu des années 1500, il n'avait jamais été pleinement adopté comme vacances jusqu'au début du XXe siècle.) Autre chose à propos d'Utty, remarquée à la fois par Amy et Debo Honenukky, le samouraï hors du temps est plutôt timide, il est maladroit avec les femmes. Pouvoirs et Capacités Il a prouvé qu'il était meilleur en tir que Ian, frappait plus fort avec ses coups de pied qu'Amy, possédait un maniement de l' épée plus parfait que Souji et était même physiquement plus fort que Nobuharu, grâce à lui qui dominait Debo Honenukky alors que les autres Kyoryugers ne le pouvaient pas. Il comprend très peu la langue anglaise, car les seuls mots anglais qu'il peut comprendre sont "parfait" (grâce à Amy), "roi" (étrangement, probablement appris en entendant l Apparitions dans les Jeux Vidéos Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O * Profile :Utsusemimaru/Kyoryu Gold: à écrire Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Game on Gaburincho Kyoryu Gold apparaît avec son équipe dans Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Game on Gaburincho sur la Nintendo 3DS. Super Sentai Battle Base Kyoryu Gold fait partie du vaste panthéon des Rangers disponible dans le jeu mobile Super Sentai Battle Base. Formes Arsenal *'Gabrichanger': Appareil de transformation qui est aussi un blaster et une mini lame. *'MoBuckle': Ceinture et communicateur de Zyudenchi. *'Zyudenchi #6 - Pteragordon': Principale presque mini baterie qui sert de source aux pouvoirs d'Utchy. *'Zandar Thunder' *'ToQ Ressha': emprunté aux ToQgers pour combattre efficacement la Shadow Line lors de l'émergence du Creator Devius. **'Drill Ressha': Prêté par ToQ 6gou. Mecha *Zyudenryu #6: Zyudenryu Pteragordon/Kaminari Henkei Pteraiden-Oh - Armed On= est la forme d'extension de Kyoryu d' or accessible en utilisant un Spirit Ranger version du Pteragordon Zyudenchi dans son Gabrichanger, sans passer par la méthode habituelle d'insérer deux Zyudenchi dans le Gaburivolver (le Gabrichanger ne peut lire un à la fois) . Armée d'une armure dorée hérissée sur son bras droit, Armed On donne à Kyoryu Gold accès à une version plus puissante du Zandar Thunder, le Golder Zandar Thunder. Arsenal *'Golder Zandar Thunder' *'Zyudenchi #6 - Pteragordon Spirit Ranger Gold ver.' }} - Dogold= Alors qu’il est possédé par le chevalier enragé Dogold, Utsusemimaru est obligé de porter l’armure de Dogold et est armé de épée à sept branches. Lors de la confrontation finale, Utsusuemimaru portait très brièvement l'armure de Dogold dans le cadre d'une équipe temporaire contre Resentful Knight Endolf. Cette fois, cependant, il n'était pas contrôlé mais travaillait avec Dogold tout en brandissant à la fois ses Zandar Thunder et Kenka Jōtō de Dogold, combinant leurs techniques pour détruire Endolf. Mecha *Zyudenryu #6: Zyudenryu Pteragordon/'Kaminari Henkei Pteraiden-Oh' Appearances: EpisodesKyoryuger 1-10, 47 }} Clé Ranger La est un Kyoryuger Ranger clé libéré dans le cadre d'une série de treize clés Ranger Kyoryuger Bandai haut de gamme. On ne sait pas s'il apparaîtra dans un futur croisement, bien que Gai Ikari l'ait probablement emprunté avec les autres puissances Kyoryuger pour le retour de son 40e anniversaire. Bien sûr, comme avec toutes les gardes forestières, si elles existaient, elles pourraient en transformer une, à savoir Gokai Silver, en Kyoryu Gold. Derrières l'écran Incarnations Utsusemimaru est Interprété par . Comme un bébé, il est interprété par . Comme Kyoryu Or, son Acteur Costume est . Étymologie Le nom d'Utsusemimaru est la combinaison de utsui et omi, qui signifie "réalité" et "sujet", ou "vaisseau", respectivement, et qui reflète le fait qu'il est un samouraï de la période Sengoku. Cela peut aussi signifier utsu (creux) et semi (cigale), ce qui signifie la carapace jetée d’une cigale, suggérant peut-être qu’il était jadis le vaisseau de Dogold et l’a renvoyé pour libérer son propre vouloir. Notes *Utsusemimaru avait précédemment fait ses débuts dans un sixième rang, après sa première apparition dans le neuvième épisode de Kyoryuger. Habituellement, le Sixième Ranger fait ses débuts vers les épisodes 17-18, ou la fin des années 20 au plus tard. Kyoryu Gold reprend cette étape du duo Go-On Wings, le seul autre sixième rangier à avoir fait ses débuts avant l'épisode 17, apparu pour la première fois dans GP 16 de Engine Sentai Go-Onger. **Il a également eu les débuts les plus récents d'un Gold Ranger, battant Beet Buster (apparu pour la première fois dans Mission 14 ) par cinq épisodes. *Utsusemimaru est le premier homme du Sentai Ranger appartenant à une équipe ayant pour thème les dinosaures à présenter un motif Pteranodon ''. **Il est également le premier Gold Ranger à participer à une Sentai sur le thème des dinosaures. *Utsusmimaru est l'opposé des trois autres Rangers (Burai, Naoto, et Mikoto) sur le thème des dinosaures , en ce qu'il est un allié volontaire et agréable avec les autres Rangers Sentai, plutôt que d'être contre ou antagoniste avec eux. **Sa "mort" et son "réveil" brisent la tradition du mort des Sixième Rangers sur le thème des dinosaures à la fin de leur série. ***À certains égards, Torin a rempli les conditions d'une équipe à thème sur les dinosaures faisant mourir un membre de l'équipe. *Bien qu’il ne s’agisse pas de la première production de Rangers sur le thème des samouraïs, Utsusemimaru est devenu actif en même temps qu’une équipe de samouraïs Sentai qui aurait un membre doré plus tard. **Si on considérait toutes les équipes de Super Sentai comme se produisant dans un seul monde, Utsusemimaru devancerait Genta en tant que ranger samouraï Doré. ***De plus, Genta et Utsusemiaru sont normalement incapables d'utiliser les formulaires mis à niveau de leur équipe pour une raison ou une autre (Utsusemimaru ne peut pas s'armer car son Gabrichanger ne peut lire qu'une batterie à la fois, Genta ne peut pas utiliser l'Inromaru car il n'est pas compatible. avec son Sakanamaru), mais sont par la suite capables de le faire dans des circonstances spéciales (Genta via la Gosei Card Super Change Gosei dans ''Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger, Utsusemimaru en utilisant un Pteragordon Zyudenchi spécial dans le Special DVD. *Utsusemimaru est le seul Sixième Ranger d'une série Sentai sur le thème des dinosaures à ne pas être méchant lors de sa première apparition, car il était pris au piège à l'intérieur de Dogold et n'avait jamais agi de son propre chef pour lutter contre ses compatriotes Kyoryugers. *Utsusemimaru est similaire à Tsukumaro "Shirogane" Ogami (GaoSilver) de Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. Tous les deux sont des Sixième Rangers avec des couleurs de costume métalliques, ils faisaient tous deux partie de la précédente incarnation de l'équipe, ils étaient tous deux pris au piège à l'intérieur de méchants qui utilisaient leurs robots, et les deux robots avaient un visage «diabolique» qui changeait en un «bon» visage. libéré. **Cependant, Utsusemimaru est différent de Shirogane, car Utsusemimaru est plus amical et sociable avec ses amis que ce que Shirogane ne serait jamais. ***De plus, alors que Rouki était essentiellement détruit après la libération de Tsukumaro, ne paraissant que plusieurs fois plus tard, Dogold restait toujours l'un des principaux méchants après la libération d'Utsusemimaru. *Utsusemimaru est également similaire à Asuka (Abare Black) de Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, dans la mesure où Asuka était également dans un sentai de dinosaure et possédait une armure maléfique et forcée de se battre contre ses coéquipiers avant d'être libérée. La seule différence est qu'Asuka était à l'origine un membre des Abarangers avant d'être possédée par l'armure au lieu de rejoindre officiellement l'équipe par la suite. **Ils sont tous deux spécialisés dans le maniement de l'épée et ont des personnalités similaires, mais sont aussi parfois naïfs en raison de leur nouvel environnement, car Asuka venait à l'origine de la dimension alternative Dino Earth, tandis qu'Utsusemimaru était à l'origine du Japon de l'ère Sengoku. **Ils fondent tous les deux leur propre famille, bien que dans le cas d'Utsusemimaru, seul son descendant Uppy ait jamais été vu. **On pensait que les deux avaient été tués dans leur série, mais avaient finalement survécu. **Incidemment, le nom d'Asuka, un peu comme le fond d'Utsusemimaru, est aussi une référence au passé du Japon, comme il a été nommé d'après l'ère Asuka du Japon. *Les Shinkengers existaient à l'époque d'Utsusemimaru. Que ce soit ou non lui et les Shinkengers du passé se sont rencontrés n'est pas noté. **Il a manifesté des attitudes similaires à l'égard des Shinkengers, se référant initialement à King en tant que "Seigneur", en raison de sa ressemblance avec son seigneur Iwaisumimonosuke, ainsi qu'aux autres Kyoryugers en tant que "vassaux" de Daigo. Ce fut la hiérarchie officielle dans Shinkenger, Shinken Red était le Seigneur du Clan Shiba et les autres Shinkengers étaient ses ou ses vassaux. *Utsusemimaru est le seul Kyoryuger affilié à un élément classique; dans ce cas, la foudre. **Il est également le premier Sentai Ranger à s'affilier à l'élément éclaireur depuis Tsubasa Ozu de Magiranger. ***Il est également le premier Gold Ranger à être affilié à la foudre. **Comme Tsubasa, Utsusemimaru partage également son élément avec un méchant majeur de sa série. Tsubasa partageait l'élément éclair avec Meemy (qui était le Saint céleste déchu autrefois appelé Raigel) et Utsusemimaru partageait son élément avec Dogold. *Comme Ramirez et Tessai, Utsusemimaru existait bien avant la naissance des Kyoryugeurs actuels. Il est possible que s'il n'avait pas été possédé par Dogold puis congelé, il serait devenu un Spirit Ranger comme eux. *Depuis sa renaissance, la nourriture préférée d'Utsusemimaru est la crème glacée, présentée par Amy Yuuzuki. *Les origines d'Utsusemimaru dans les états de guerre sont préfigurables au , Second partenaire de Kyoryuger dans Super Hero Time, dont le a un motif similaire de l'époque des Royaumes combattants. Apparitions **''Brave 11: Utchi! How Cool'' **''Brave 12: Attack! The King and I'' **''Brave 13: Snip! Protect the Missing Heart'' **''Brave 14: Oh No! Spirit Base'' **''Brave 15: How Irritating! Dogold's Ambition'' **''Brave 16: Digging! My Treasure'' **''Brave 17: So Serious! Kyoryu Gray'' **''Brave 18: Caught! Kung-Fu Finishing Strike'' **''Brave 19: Kyawaeen! The Stolen Family'' **''Brave 20: Unlucky! Tanabata's Windfall'' **''Brave 21: Zoom! Plezuon's Back'' **''Brave 22: It Can't be! Deboth Revived'' **''Brave 23: Stand! Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin'' **''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: It's Here! Armed On Midsummer Festival!!'' **''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music'' **''Brave 24: Burn! The Seven Kyoryugers'' **''Brave 25: What's This! The Nightmare of the Deboth Army'' **''Brave 26: Surprise! The Gabutyra Human'' **''Brave 27: O Matsurincho! Red's Super Evolution'' **''Brave 28: Oh Torin! The 100 Million Year-Old Grudge'' **''Brave 29: Great Clash! Carnival Dances'' **''Brave 30: Hand it Over! The Guardians’ Fragment'' **''Brave 31: Vaacance! The Eternal Holiday'' **''Brave 32: Victory! The Sports Game'' **''Brave 33: Maximum! I Will Protect the Lady'' **''Brave 34: Resurrection! Bragigas' Arrival'' **''Brave 35: Super Awesome! Gigant Kyoryuzin'' **''Brave 36: Giga Gaburincho! The Silver Miracle'' ** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends **''Brave 37: Revenge! The Ghost Deboth Army'' **''Brave 38: Love Touch! The Most Beautiful Zorima'' **''Brave 39: Full Array! The Ten Great Kyoryu Powers'' **''Brave 40: Good and Cool! It's Tough Being an Old Man'' **''Brave 41: Yanasanta! Deboth's World War'' **''Brave 42: Wonderful! Christmas of Justice'' **''Brave 43: The Blade of the Soul! Roar, Streizer'' **''Brave 44: Chaos Smiles! The Countdown of Destruction'' **''Brave 45: It Can't Be, Dad! Silver's End'' **''Brave 46: Great Duel! The Attack of Tears and Love'' **''Brave 47: The Great Counterattack! The Greatest Final Brave'' **''Brave Final: Great Explosion! Goodbye, Kyoryuger'' *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER'' * Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} Voir Aussi *Uppy - descendant de Utsusemimaru et le troisième Kyoryu Violet *Koda - Le premier Dino Charge Power Ranger d'un passé, et vit actuellement dans le présent des années à venir. *Kwon Juhee, successeur de Dino Force Brave produit en Corée. Références Liens Externes *Kyoryu Gold at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Kyoryu Gold dans Dice-O Wiki